1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices, particularly, to a battery cover structure for use in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, etc., generally have main bodies and battery covers. A portable electronic generally includes a battery cover structure, which is used to attach the battery cover to the main body. In a conventional portable electronic device, the battery cover needs to be detached from the main body to replace a battery. After replacing the battery, user may forget to reattach the cover to the main body resulting in possible lost or misplace of the cover.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.